Payback Time
by Coco-kun
Summary: { Crappy title :I } { Peepz, I don't really know a summary.. :3 } { Let's try it in words! } Kirino - Shindou - Summer - Beach - Payback Time. { Much better.. :D }


_**Well, this is my first fanfic, soooooooooo, hope you like it? **_

_**BTW: HAPPY TAKURAN DAY! :D **_

_**~ Fanfic for Takuran dayyyy ~ - **_

* * *

**[ NORMAL P.O.V ]**

''Shindou! Come in the water, you egghead! It's not cold! Trust me!'' Kirino shouted.  
Shindou was on a summervacation with Kirino, and they were now at the beach, kinda alone. It was a private beach ofcoure. :3  
Kirino dragged him over to the beach, he couldn't wait to swim..  
''You're sure? I'm totally NOT going to forgive you if it is cold, you hear me!'' He shouted.  
Shindou was slowly walking to the water, but stopped before he hitted the water.  
''Oh, come one! You have to run in the water, ya know! So, scaredy-cat, come in!'' Kirino screamed.  
''Oh, yeah, one more thing, IT'S NOT COLD!'' Kirino shouted again.

**[ KIRINO P.O.V ]**

'Shindou really trusts me too much, every sea is cold.. That egghead..' I thought. I saw Shindou running in the water, and I saw him shivering. ''KIRINO! Y-YOU IDIOT!'' He screamed. ''Ahahahahaha, you really should trust me less, Shindou! Hahaha'' I laughed. But what I forgot, is his payback. And because I was laughing, I had my eyes closed and didn't saw Shindou coming. ''Payback time, Ranmaru~.'' He whispered in my ear, I shivered a bit. Then it came, he trew me underwater and tickled me, so I lost my breath. Then, when I almost died, he grabbed my hand and swam up. Finally, I could breath. I was coughed a lot but atleast I could say some few things to that bastard. ''Y.. YOU BASTARD! I W-WAS ALMOST DY-DYING OUT THERE!'' I screamed in his ear.

**[ SHINDOU P.O.V ]**

''Y.. YOU BASTARD! I W-WAS ALMOST DY-DYING OUT THERE!'' He screamed in my ear. ''G-gomen Kirino! I.. I don't want you to die.. I-I.. It just... N-nevermind..'' I muttered. After a few seconds, Kirino could finally speak normally and talked. ''Idiot.. I know you didn't want me to die, but I want payback for it! But that's gonna be the last payback, or else we're going to have too many paybacks..'' Kirino giggled and smiled at me. 'Gosh.. His smile is so sweet.. It can light up everyone's world up.. And his hair is so fluffy.. And his eyes.. You could possibly dr- Shindou! Now is not the time to daydream, oh crap.. I see Kirino is saying something..' ''Shindou? SHINDOU! OI! Sjees.. You daydream too much..'' He said.

**[ NORMAL P.O.V ]**

Kirino pinched Shindou's cheecks to wake him up.  
''Oi, Shindou. You're spacing out.. But it's getting dark, we need to go to the house, ok?''  
''Y-yes, and stop pinching my cheeks everytime I space out! It hurts~!'' Shindou pouted.

**[ Time skip ~ After dinner ]**

''Eh~, that was the best dinner I've ever had.. And that the desert! Such a sweet strawberry cake.. But I'm so stuffed now, even when I wanted more cake..'' Kirino pouted.  
Shindou laughed at him and thought that he forgot the payback, he was relieved and sighed.  
Kirino looked up at him and smirked. He knew exactly what he was thinking and whispered in his ear.  
''Don't you even think I forgot the payback.. Ta-ku-to.'' He giggled.  
Shindou shivered and run fast to his room.  
'Gah! Kirino needs to stop do that.. First of all because it's kinda creepy.. And second because it's also kinda.. hot..' Shindou blushed at his own thinking.

**[ SHINDOU P.O.V ]**

I heard some knocking a while later.  
''Come in!'' I said.  
When the door opened, I immediatly regretted to say 'Come in'. It was Kirino, and I suggested he was coming for his payback.  
''Ta-ku-to~, you didn't forgot is, ne?'' He whispered.  
''N-no.. B-but what are you going to do with m-me..?'' Kirino come closer and closer to me. Now, we were just a nose length apart.  
''Ne, Shindou.. Do you like someone..? Or atleast, LOVE?'' Kirino asked me a question what I didn't expected..  
''Hai.. I kinda love someone.. He's sweet, and kind, and funny in his own way. Oh! And smells really nice..'' I blurted out.  
I putted my hands on my mouth, that was totally NOT meant to say!  
''Well, that person is having bad luck. Cause I'm stealing your first kiss, gomen Takuto..'' He whispered in my ear.  
Before I could say anything, he putted his lips on mine. My GOD it was breath-taking, Kirino's lips were so soft and they tasted like strawberries..  
What kinda logical was, but okay.  
After a minute or two, Kirino parted our lips, we both needed air.  
''Gomen Shindou, I know if you don't want to be friends after this, I.. I totally get it..'' He muttered but putted a smile in front of my face.  
''Kirino.. Don't put that fake smile.. It makes me sad. You can show your feelings.'' I said calmly, but then Kirino started to cry.

**[ KIRINO P.O.V ]**

'Oh god, forget it. I know we can't be friends, so atleast I can cry now.' I thought.  
I couldn't hold my tears anymore and started to cry.  
''Kirino..'' Shindou said.  
He pulled me in a hug. And then there was a silence, except my crying.  
After a while, I stopped crying and asked Shindou who he liked.  
''Who I like..? A person who's sweet, kind, funny, smells good ánd stole my first kiss!'' He smiled at me.  
My eyes widened.. I couldn't believe my ears. He LIKED me?! Of all the people?! Há! In your face, Akane!  
I giggled and Shindou looked at me, like I did something weird.  
''Nothing, nothing. But.. Y-you really like me..? Oh thank god.. I didn't want this to break us apart.. But wait.. THAT MEANS I CRIED FOR NOTHING! Mohh.. Shindou..'' I pouted.  
We both laughed and after a while of looking at the walls, Shindou began to talk again.  
''Sorry Kirino, that I kept it quiet. But atleast we share the same feelings..'' I nodded at his reaction.  
''Say, Shindou.. Can I kiss you again..? Your lips tasted sooo good and they were so soft..'' I blushed slightly.  
Shindou laughed and nodded. I kissed him with all my emotions.  
''Say, Takuto.. I love you..'' I whispered.  
''Me too, Ranmaru, me too.'' He smiled at me.

* * *

**- Okay, wow. I always fuck up the end x_x But okkies. **

**LEAVE REVIEWSSSS. :D**


End file.
